


For Blue Skies

by Madzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, LIKE I CAN'T HELP MYSELF, LIKE THIS ISN'T MY FAULT, M/M, Moviestar|Magnus, Romance, Soldier|Alec, WHO GAVE THEM THE RIGHT TO BE SO DARN CUTE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie/pseuds/Madzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a chance meeting on a film-set.</p><p> </p><p>--OR--</p><p> </p><p>Au In which Magnus is a famous actor. Alec is a marine in training. And they find themselves stumbling into unchartered territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Blue Skies

It started with a chance meeting on a film-set.

The day was ripe with radiance and opportunity. Scintillating shafts of the early morning sun permeates against the greens of the sod, and vivid hues of the blossoms adorning the set for the early morning shoot.

The young man, clad in a cloak which shields his character's wardrobe, lounges within his spacious trailer, a magazine resting carelessly in his loose grasp.

In truth, he has no clue to what compelled him to purchase the editorial. It is not as if her salacious smirk, or enigmatic effulgence, continues to render him powerless.

It had taken months of operating in a comatose state, and spending his days intoxicated so heavily that he would blissfully forget his name and all the troubles riddling his existence for a night, but eventually Magnus had tore himself from the tumultuous whirlwind that is Camille Belcourt. And when looking at the Victoria Secret Angel positioned seductively on the spread, he feels nothing more than a dull aching. But not for the love lost, because he supposes that it isn't true love if the focus of your affections did nothing but toy with your emotions as a sick little game. But rather for the final slither of his innocence slipping from his grasp…THe final spark of youthful optimism shattered. With her effervescent timber, and overwhelming pleasure, the golden haired vixen had exposed Magnus to the dark depths of her world, effectively mangling all his glimmering hopes of finding true joy in this ocean of counterfeit grins, and snide comments made behind people's backs.

As he tosses the latest addition of Vogue to the nearest trash bin, Magnus concludes that he will always be somewhat indebted to the enchantress for revealing to him the ever present fragility and inedible expiration of the love witnessed on the screens he now invades.

Just as soon as he hears the bang of the magazine landing in the canister, the door of his trailer swings open, and he watches as the buoyant, beauty sashays into his sanctuary. All shimmering pools of obsidian, and an amiable grin, which can entrance the coldest of persons, as she wishes him a good morning.

"Izzy," Magnus cautiously greets his co-lead while excepting the offering of coffee thrust out before him. "Someone is particularly chipper this morning."

"Am I?" She inquires with the craning of a perfectly manicured brow. "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to actually start!" She chortles, with an obvious mirth glossing over her words.

Magnus can barely blame the stunning Lightwood girl for her anticipation. 

Only a few months prior, Isabelle had been merely another pretty face. Modeling occasionally here, and leading in an in an imdi film there. This would be the first major production that she would be taking part of in any capacity. And it didn't help to calm her nerves once realizing she would be the co-lead to one of the most sought after, and idealized stars gracing the screens for this century, despite he being a tabloid darling.

Magnus had no shame to his plethora of encounters with the paparazzi. Sometimes they would catch him in the midst of an impassioned moment with his latest lover, or otherwise, and other occasions show him basking in the frivolity of his youth and wealth. From extravagant parties he has frequented, to his strutting the most outrageous, and envious fashion trends in the world.

Magnus revels in just how greatly people yearned to break through his perfectly crafted exterior of iridescence and beauty.

"So," he starts while taking a sip of the concoction of caffeine, sugar, and caramel. "Are you excited for this first scene we're finally filming?"

The grin adorning her lovely face seems to grow tenfold, and Magnus is honestly worried of the stains of blood which will come about when she actually does split in half. 

Without a second's hesitation, Izzy leaps into her complete and total adoration of this scene, and fervently discusses how it is the unappreciated epitome of their character's romantic arc. And with nothing more than a fond grin, the Indonesian native listens intently, and amuses himself with the flamboyant flourish of her hands, which appear to have no true purpose, but to release her pent up emotion. 

"You're passionate," he surmises.

"A bit," she gives a bashful nod. "My older brother and I read the book like years ago, and he was so excited to hear that I acquired this role, that he's actually coming to watch me in action for the first time."

"That's nice." Magnus thinks to the elder Lightwood. A boy whom appears to be an amalgamation of sunlight, and danger. The young man supposes that Jace Lightwood would be attractive if Magnus had ever favored the arrogant pretty boy, and tortured soul, type as much as most. But alas, he does not. He had attended one party with Jace Lightwood, and he has come to the conclusion that the experience was plenty for years to come.

"The first role I got was as a gay choir boy on some Fox Show, and the my best friend Ragnor told me that I'd fuck it up so badly that he would just be wasting his time coming," He recollects with a pixilated gleam in his salient irises of an emerald green and glimmering gold blend. "Well now who's the fuck up?"

The pair share a laugh, until Izzy catches the ringing of her phone.

"It's Clarry, I should probably find her so she has enough time to do my hair and makeup"

"I'll see you out there," Magnus waves off as she leaps from the slightly elevated trailer.

And he thinks that he may actually enjoy working alongside the young up incomer.

 

***

 

It was nearly an hour subsequent to Isabelle's departure, and the young star was yet to be called in to perform. 

He was becoming listless.

Reasoning that it would be at the very least another half hour to complete the preparations of their first shot of the day, Magnus decides upon going for a stroll, and acquainting himself with the set he will be spending the majority of his days in for the next year or so.

He makes it about a quarter's length around the billing when he finds himself put to an immediate stop.

Standing there, besides the refreshment table a few feet away, stands an adonis in actuality. 

One whom stands with all the glory of a 6'3" god, and a beguiling sort of cluelessness. 

With all the swagger of a man whom adopted the title of a multimillionaire prior to his twentieth birthday, Magnus approaches the intriguing sight.

"Are you lost?"

With a slight start, the handsome man turns slightly so that he is now completely facing Magnus, and it is as if the breath is snatched right from his lungs once his azure irises bore into his own.

From a distance, Magnus could not appreciate the intricacies of the deliriously attractive man before him. And he finds himself becoming lost in the dark hallows of his handsome face, all sharp angles, and flat planes, with shimmering oceans of blue. 

"Is it that obvious," the mystery man stammers out with a flush tinting his cheeks, a color which contrasts captivatingly against his alabaster skin. 

"I've got a keen eye for lost things," Magnus waves off his inhibitions. "Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

The porcelain man's features seem to ease, if even slightly.

"I'm actually looking for my sister," he explains with the quick flourish of his hand. "She's actually the star of this whole thing." He speaks pridefully, as if nothing in the world could grant him the same joy than watching his sister's phenomenal success.

And in an instant, Magnus places the peaces together.

In truth, the pair are quite strikingly similar, save for the eyes, and the way Izzy seemed to be constantly engulfed in an air of bravado, while this beautiful boy tries to slink into the shadows, while masking his effulgence.

"You're Izzy's brother?" Magnus inquires out loud. "I seem to remember you with blonde hair, and about half a head shorter."

The man grants Magnus a wearily abashed grin, while running a hand through his ebony locks, perhaps a nervous tendency.

"That's Jace," he clarifies. "I'm not surprised thats the only other Lightwood you know…He's pretty well known from Hunters."

Magnus nods uninterestedly, at best, he is indifferent to the other Lightwood boy. "And you are?"

"Alec," He mutters as if unaccustomed to the question. As if people, men and women alike, didn't flock to marvel at this entrancingly attractive being, before this moment.

"Interesting," Magnus leers as he looks him up and down, and he must admit his pride once spotting the fresh spread of heat rushing to Alec's high cheekbones. "Well I'm sure we'll find her here somewhere," Magnus assures.

"You know her?" Alec perks with a grin that nearly makes Magnus stagger backwards. It is as if the entirety of his being is glowing, and it's an awing sight.

"Well I should hope so," Magnus chuckles bemusedly. "I am her counter lead."

It takes a moment for the cyan eyed man to connect the dots, and for a moment of realization to come over him.

"Oh, so you're Magnus Bane?…That actually makes a lot of sense."

Immediately, Magnus's defenses shoot upwards, and a frown mangles his lips, which had once been set in an easy smile.

"And explain to me what that means?" He contends, expecting the boy to having judged him for his escapades on the front covers of numerous gossip cites, and the fact that he is the subject of most surreptitious whispers transferred from one source to another.

"Well…you know…movie stars are supposed to be like really…nice looking…and Izzy said you're pretty big in the movie business…and I guess it makes sense because you know…You're suppose to be nice looking…"

A flutter akin to a humming birds flapping wings, pounds in Magnus's chest, without his consent. But watching as Alec stammers out this endearing explanation, he either wants to start breaking into laughter, or kiss the boy senseless.

Reasoning that the latter may be frowned upon, due to his only having met the boy five minutes prior, and his being a sibling to his co-star, he opts for the laughter.

But before he could calm himself down enough to put the man out of his misery, a girl's voice chirps in greeting as she intrudes on their conversation.

"Big brother," she embraces Alec gingerly, sure not to ruin her pristinely placed garbs, and immaculately straightened tresses. "I'm so happy that you're hear!"

"Hey Iz," Alec smiles fondly, while reciprocating the hug. "I'm so proud of you."

It takes a moment for them to part, and Magnus wonders how long it has been for the siblings to have last seen one another.

"Oh," her dark eyes light up with excitement. "So you've met Magnus," she notes once catching Magnus for seemingly the first time.

Alec's lips part, surely about to explain to his sister that he had made a fool of himself, but Magnus speaks before he has the chance.

"Izzy, why didn't you tell me that your brother was so charming?"

"Because he's not," the girl snickers.

"Thanks Iz," Alec mutters with an impossibly cute glower scrunching in his etherial features.

"Just a joke big brother," Isabelle ensures with a mischievous grin. "Now I'd love to tease my brother even ore, but they're ready for us Magnus."

"Brilliant," the caramel skinned man gives a dazzling curve of the lips. "I do hope to see you soon Alec."

"Me too," Alec returns the smile easily. "Oh…I mean I can't wait to see you too…as well…Um break a leg?"

"Smooth," Izzy sighs as she walks off alongside Magnus, and towards the cameras.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you so so so much for reading<3 LOL I love these cuties so so much<3<3  
> Prettyyyy pleaseeee let me know what you thought!! And if you think I should continue :)  
> I reallyyyyyyy hope you were able to enjoy this first chapter :S  
> I hope to hear from you soon :)


End file.
